star_trek_microheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kira Nerys
Kira Nerys was a colonel in the Bajoran Militia, following years in the Bajoran Resistance during the Cardassian Occupation and a Starfleet commander for a brief period in 2375. She served as Bajoran liaison officer on Starfleet station Deep Space 9 and later assumed command of the station. Kira was integral in the survival of the Cardassian Rebellion against the Dominion. *2343 Born in Dahkur Province on Bajor. *2346 Mother "died". *2355 Joined the Shakaar resistance cell. *2357 Helped liberate the Gallitep labor camp. *2365 Assigned to find list of Bajoran collaborators. *2365 First met Odo. *2369 Bajor liberated. Joined Bajoran Militia. Assigned to Deep Space 9. Ordered Deep Space 9 moved to the mouth of the Bajoran Wormhole. *2369 Piloted the runabout Yangtzee Kiang in a Gamma Quadrant mission; its crash landing killed Kai Opaka. The Kai was resurrected but could not leave the moon. *2370 Began dating Bareil Antos. 2370 Was given the privilege of encountering the Orb of Prophecy and Change. *2371 Kidnapped and taken to Cardassia where she was surgically altered to look like Iliana Ghemor, a Cardassian operative from the Obsidian Order. *2371 Bareil Antos died. *2373 Surrogate child Kirayoshi O'Brien born. *2374 Using the Orb of Time, traveled back to 2346 on Terok Nor and discovered that her mother didn't actually die when she thought. Kira Meru became Gul Dukat's consort to gain special treatment for her family. *2374 Began dating Odo. *2375 Promoted to Colonel. Given temporary Starfleet commission as a Commander. Joined the Cardassian Rebellion. Odo leaves for the Great Link. Given command of Deep Space 9. ColonelKiraNerys.gif MajorKiraNerys-1.gif stds9_major_kira_02_rar.gif stds9_major_kira_01_rar.gif Kira-S1-Elph.gif Kira-S2-7-Elph.gif stds9_major_kira_rar.gif mirrorkiracomicskq3.png maternalkira.gif Kira RichB.png kira1.png nerys.png kiraN.png Mirror Universe Intendant Kira Nerys was a Bajoran officer in the armed forces of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance in the mirror universe. Kira was formerly the Intendant of the Alliance space station Terok Nor, with her second in command Elim Garak. Kira ruled over the station with an iron fist, but used varying methods to do her job. She was manipulative where necessary, but ruthless and violent on other occasions, often rounding up Terran slaves and executing them randomly. She did, however, often view certain people with a certain affection, allowing them privileges in return for their loyalty and dedication. When Major Kira Nerys crossed through the Bajoran wormhole into her universe in 2370, the Intendant became enamored with her counterpart. Kira often displayed hedonistic tendencies, surrounding herself in her quarters with Human slaves both male and female. By 2375 she had also, apparently, engaged in a relationship with Ezri Tigan. She was particularly fond of Benjamin Sisko. She allowed him to have a ship and a crew, which he used to commit acts of piracy in order to collect tribute for her. She was horrified when Sisko turned against her and formed the Terran Rebellion. When he returned to the station to rescue Jennifer Sisko, Sisko used this fondness to manipulate Kira into allowing him to see her. Kira was captured by the rebels in 2372 and tortured for information, but escaped after having manipulated Nog into helping her escape, killing him shortly afterwards. In 2374 Kira and Bareil Antos crossed over from their universe in order to steal a Bajoran orb. She was prevented from doing so by Major Kira Nerys. By 2375 Kira's failure to stop the rebels resulted in her being forced to bargain for her life. When Zek made the mistake of visiting Kira's universe to open trade negotiations, he was quickly captured. Kira arranged for the mirror Ezri Tigan to force Quark and Rom to deliver a cloaking device. After Rom sabotaged the cloak, leaving the ship defenseless against the ISS Defiant, Kira was able to escape. Category:Deep Space Nine Category:Bajoran Category:Aliens Category:Mirror Universe